Great Fire of 2009
The Great Fire of 2009 was the biggest fire the United States of Antarctica has seen so far. It decimated the town of Mic, which was reduced to mere ashes. The event It all started one Tuesday morning when a operating stove exploded at a McDoodle's restaurant. The resulting fire immediately spread throughout the restaurant, destroying the kitchen and the manager's office within 30 seconds. The USA Fire Department quickly went to action to try and put out the fire. Unfortunately, the building was a giant pile of ashes by the time they got there. Also, the lawn and all of the cars parked there were in a blaze, and it had already reached the PSA recruiting centre.Here is the plot in story form. A crowd of penguins were at McDoodles for a chick's first birthday. Other penguins were there for lunch or a date. All of a sudden, the customers felt a wave of heat and heared a boom with a scream. Employee:OH MY GOOOOOOOOSH!!!! Random Woman:AUGH!!! My Hair! Penguin:FIRE!!! FIRE!!!!! Random Mother:MY BABY'S IN THERE!!!! ---- Police Officer:I'm sorry, ma'am. We can't go back in there, and we only have 12 police officers at the scene. The woman started to cry. Several days later, in the childrens hospital, Maddieworld was volentiring to help with the great event. The middle-aged penguin was looking over the very hurt chicks and other youth. ---- Maddie: I don't know how we'll do it, but we'll get 'em on the road. Doctor: Here. ---- He handed Maddie a needle. It was holding needed medicine. She could'nt do this, but she had to. She sticked a needle into a young penguin's flipper that had some feathers scalded off it. Maddie's eyes watered. She put the needle into a young chick. She began to cry. She almost killed the poor chick by sticking the needle in too far because of her wailing. ---- Maddie:*sniff*, I'm ok. *sob* Female Doctor:Awwww, don't be upset. These kids need it to survive. You're saving lives, young lives, Maddie. Maddie:Thanks, Fiocia. ---- The town was in ruins. Things were still burning and about 10 penguins were roaming the streets, homeless because their igloos melted. Result The fire leveled the small town, and killing 60 penguins. nearly 20 died at the McDoodle's alone. When it was repaired, it was sold to the PSA to make up for burning down the recruiting centre. McDoodle's is currently being sued for the event. However, 57 of the 60 dead were actually still alive. The three dead were a family in front of the counter. Penguins Still Alive? The death of the 60 penguins has not been confirmed to this date. The PSA has confessed that only 3 were confirmed dead while the others were missing. Towards the end of 2009, several penguins who went missing in the disaster were found, hiding in tents, in the 90-150 Ice Shelf. When taken back for investigations, they claimed that several others went to Pengu Town. When asked how they survived, they said that they hid in a large freezing room to avoid the deadly fire. As penguins live on ice, they were able to survive there in comfortable conditions. The freezing room was not affected at all. On January 14, some penguins, missing from the disaster, were reported to have been found in a little cottage in South Pole City. Days later, more penguins were found hiding in The Slums in UnitedTerra. The penguins were not arrested for entering the country illegally. As of February 2010, 21 penguins were found out of the 57 missing penguins. A chick was adopted in an orphanage in South Pole City. The chick claimed that he was a victim of the disaster during an interview with a PSA agent for adoption. Several Explorer fanatics reported mysterious shadows of the event in their bedrooms, followed by several penguins running from the McDoodles stall to a nearby shelter. Many believe this is the act of the Bureau of Fiction. When the PSA went to investigate, it was true that there were several penguins hiding in a shelter near the McDoodles stall area. A total of 33 are still missing. They are believed to be either in Pengu Town, Newton Town or still in the town of Mic. No one knows to this date. See also * McDoodle's * PSA * Maddieworld Category:Events Category:Stories